It Was Just Like It Used To Be
by OITNBReader
Summary: After series finale. Jane and Maura trying to stay in touch.


A/N: So I had this experience last night. I met up with a friend I hadn't seen in a while and we had a great time, but I was hit with not realizing until I saw her again just how much I missed her. So I was so happy to be hanging out, but at the same time I was sad. Anyone else? Anyway, it continued through today and it gave me this idea.

* * *

It was just like it used to be. It _felt_ like it used to.

Jane had been in Virginia for four months. The first two months weren't too bad. After spending all day, everyday with one another in Paris the previous month, Maura and Jane found that staying in touch had been easy and took little effort. But at month three that changed. Back to back multi-vehicle accidents in Boston kept Maura unusually busy, while Jane had entered into the midterm season of her teaching. The daily calls and text messages turned into every other day and then even less frequently.

It had been over two weeks since Jane and Maura had shared anything more than a quick text message. That was until last night when they both happened to be in their respective homes at the same time. Jane was online reviewing her students' exams when she saw Maura's Skype notification pop up. She immediately clicked on the name and waited for the call to connect to her best friend.

Jane couldn't contain her smile when Maura's twinkling eyes came into focus on her computer screen.

"Good evening, Jane," Maura said. Her smile was just as big as Jane's.

"Well, good evening, Dr. Isles," Jane laughed.

They both sat for just a few seconds staring at one another. Big smiles and dimples on full display. Maura was the first to break the silence.

"It's so good to see you! How was your day?"

One simple question and it was like they were back on Maura's couch, beer and wine in hand, discussing the latest case as if no time had passed. They just fell into being Jane and Maura. It was so easy. Too easy. Paris had bonded them in a way they couldn't quite describe. They'd always been close, but spending a month with just one another had deepened their connection. They felt secure. Safe. Grounded in one another. Confident that their bond couldn't be broken. So even though they hadn't really spoken in over two weeks, they picked up right where they left off, falling back into the comfort of each other's company.

They stayed online with one another for hours. The conversation flowed easily and sometimes not at all. They kept their Skype windows open as Maura caught up on the paperwork she had brought home and Jane went through her students' assignments. Each of them was just content to have the other near. Maura even turned her TV on to the Red Sox game so she could follow along with Jane's random yelling and cheering.

Coming back from the restroom, Jane noticed the background in Maura's window had changed.

"Maur? Are you there?"

"Yes, I was just brushing my teeth."

Maura laid her laptop on the side of her bed as she crawled under the covers.

"Are you going to bed? I'm sorry, I can let you go. I didn't realize it was so late."

"No, it's okay. Stay."

Maura sighed as she rolled onto her side and looked at Jane. She wished her detective – she'd always be a detective to her – was there in person right beside her. Spending the evening with "digital Jane" had been wonderful, but she missed the real Jane's presence.

"Okay. Lay down. I'll stay." Jane walked into her bedroom and set her laptop on the bed just as Maura did.

They spoke softly for a few minutes until Maura fell asleep.

Jane traced Maura's features on her computer screen.

"I miss you so much," she whispered before falling asleep herself.

Maura awoke the next morning feeling melancholy. She felt so happy and _complete_ the night before, but now that it was morning, she felt like she had lost something. She concluded that she had not realized just how much she missed Jane until she saw her again. And now that she was gone already, that pain had settled deep within Maura's heart.

Maura thought the feeling would pass once she got to work and got caught up in her pending cases, but it didn't. She was near tears all day. She felt lost. Her confidant. Her best friend. Her…Jane had _just_ been there with her. For hours. They had been together and now they weren't. It felt like she had just said goodbye at the airport all over again. She missed Jane. Fully and completely missed Jane. Maura didn't understand exactly why she was having such a profound reaction to Jane's absence, but once she accepted it, she embraced it fully. She ached for Jane. Maura grabbed her cell phone – a picture of her and Jane at the Eiffel Tower adorned her lock screen. She opened Jane's text message thread.

_Let's plan a mini trip soon. Meet somewhere in the middle?_

To Maura's joy, Jane's response was almost immediate.

_Can't wait!_

Two hours later Maura walked into her office from the lab and picked up a file on her desk. She stood facing her desk, back to her office door as she went over the lab results from an open case. She thought nothing of the knock on her door.

"Just prepare the samples, Kent, I'll be there in a few minutes," Maura called over her shoulder, not bothering to turn around.

Jane smiled. Even though she no longer worked for BPD, she still had enough friends around the precinct to help her sneak down to the morgue.

"Oh, dang, the samples. There's a chance I might have contaminated those." Jane couldn't help but tease the doctor.

Maura froze and placed the file back on her desk. She would know that voice anywhere. But it couldn't be. The tears were almost immediate. Jane was in Virginia. She was not standing behind her. Maura was almost scared to turn around; fearful that the universe was playing a cruel trick on her.

Maura took a deep breath. She turned slowly and let out a small sob when she saw Jane standing in her doorway. She didn't care how ridiculous it was to burst into tears. Her dream had just come true.

"Jane…" Maura's voice was barely a whisper.

The women took quick steps towards one another and met in a fierce embrace. Maura couldn't remember the last time she wrapped her arms so tightly around Jane. Jane held Maura just as tightly and nestled her head into the nook between Maura's neck and shoulder. Maura cried freely into Jane's shoulder. Jane sniffled as she placed small kisses to the side of Maura's head.

"I missed you. I missed you so much," Jane said into Maura's ear.

Maura just nodded her head against Jane's shoulder, not loosening her grip on the brunette for a second.

They stood wrapped in one another for several moments. Eventually Maura's tears subsided and she pulled slightly away from Jane, but didn't let go completely.

"How?" She asked. "How are you here right now?"

Jane smiled and wiped Maura's tears from her cheeks. She gazed into those hazel eyes she loved so much. There were so many things she wanted to say. So much she wanted to tell Maura. She knew this weekend she would tell Maura everything she should have said years ago.

"No class Friday afternoons, remember? And I only had to administer a test this morning, so I asked one of the aides to hand them out and pick them up after. I wanted to see you. I _needed_ to see you. The _real_ you." She smiled and squeezed Maura's waist for emphasis.

Maura's heart was full. Just a few minutes ago it had felt broken, but now it overflowed with adoration for the woman before her. She looked into the dark brown eyes she hadn't gotten to properly see in months. Those eyes that knew her better than anyone. Those eyes that were her home. Maura was overwhelmed at the thought.

"I'm so happy you're here. So, so happy."

She pulled Jane back into an embrace. It was going to be a very good weekend.


End file.
